


Siren's song

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry might join Team Arrow?, Harry-is-Black Siren, John teaches Harry magic, M/M, More tag to be added, No earth 2 Laurel, not sure, post-Laurel's Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hadrian Lance, formerly Harry Potter, adopted son of Quentin Lance and brother to the White and Black Canaries, is forced to return to Star City after the death of Laurel, the Black canary. Armed with his new meta human powers and magic, he will become something Quentin might disapprove of, being a hero.





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham city, home to the billionaire and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne and the Dark knight Batman. The city was lively, with people walking and traffic flowing. We find ourselves in the prestigious Gotham Academy where only the children of the upper class could go, with the exceptions of a few who earned their places with scholarships.

We find ourselves in a mostly filled classroom, the teacher wasn't in the room after she had being called out by the headmistress. After the teacher had left, everything quickly dissolved into chaos, people throwing paper at each other, others gossiping. In the corner of the class, Hadrian Lance was listening to music while reading a book until he was tapped on the shoulder by another student “What?” He asked without looking up from his book.

“Did you hear what happened in Star City?” The girl asked. Hadrian rose an eyebrow at her after closing the book “What happened? City overrun again?” He asked sarcastically making the girl roll her eyes “No. Damien Darhk broke out of prison!” The class went silent.

“What?” Hadrian asked in a low voice. The girl blinked “I thought you knew… cause ya know you're from Star City?” Hadrian didn't even give a response as his name was called over the intercom. A feeling of dread quickly came over him. He packed up his things and made his way out of the class, who all had their eyes on him.

As he made his way to the Headmistresses office, Hadrian had multiple scenarios running through his head. Unbeknownst to the raven haired teen, a boy with similar eyes and black hair was observing him. At the office, Hadrian was greeted by his father, Quentin and the last person he thought he would see in Gotham, Oliver Queen.

Harry walked up to his father and hugged him “Hey Dad! What has you in Gotham?” As he hugged his father, Hadrian felt the man tense. Letting him go and taking a step back, Hadrian looked at the two “Ollie… I never thought you would come to Gotham. Whatever it is… it must be serious” Hadrian said in amusement but the two men had morbid looks on their faces. Hadrian looked concerned “Guys? What's wrong? Aside from Darhk breaking out of prison?” Quentin closed his eyes, while Oliver gained a pained look on his face “Dad? Ollie? What's wrong? What happened?!” Hadrian asked as the feeling of dread became stronger.

Quentin tried to speak, but couldn't find the words, so Oliver told Hadrian what had happened in Darhk’s prison break out “When word got out that Damien Darhk broke out, it was an all hands on deck” the emerald archer whispered, which was out of Character for him “Everyone tried to stop him… but Laurel” Hadrian felt tears forming and tried to blink them away “Hadrian… she um.” This had to be a joke right?!

Hadrian looked at Quentin “Dad, this is a joke right? Laurel is alive!” Quentin pulled Hadrian into a hug “I'm sorry kiddo” the man said. Hadrian let out a choked noise as he tried to back away “No… dad no. Dad no!” The teen denied, refusing to believe that his sister was dead. Quentin pulled the struggling teen into a hug as Hadrian broke down sobbing “I got ya…” Quentin muttered into Hadrian’s hair as the teen continued to cry.

Time skip  
After Hadrian had being told that Laurel was… dead, Quentin had went around to get the car, leaving the teen with Oliver. Oliver hated the look on the teens face “Oliver… what a surprise to see you here.”  
A deep male voice spoke from behind the two star city residents.

Oliver turned around with a small smile on his face “Bruce! Good to see you!” The Emerald Archer greeted back “What brings you to Gotham?” The billionaire asked Oliver, whose pained look had returned “We came to bring Hadrian home.”

Bruce rose an eyebrow at him “We?” Hadrian glanced at Bruce “My dad, Quentin Lance.” The teen whispered. Bruce looked at Oliver and put two and two, together “Your sister was Laurel? I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone close.” Bruce spoke genuinely, while Hadrian grit his teeth, but stayed silent.

Oliver eyed the kid that had appeared next to Bruce “Oh? Is this your son Bruce?” Bruce put a hand on his son's shoulder “Yes, this is my son, Damian Wayne.” The CEO said proudly. Before anyone could say anything, a car horn could be heard in the school parking lot “Ah, that's our ride. Goodbye Bruce.” Oliver said as he and Bruce shook hands.

Damian looked at the car as it drove off “So that was Green Arrow?” The boy wonder asked. Bruce nodded “Yes it was.” The Dark Knight said as his phone began to buzz.

 

 

 


	2. A Canary's passing

Hadrian is around 16-17  
Star City cemetery.  
“Oh Quentin” muttered Dinah Lance “I never thought we would be here again.” Quentin gave a sigh as he held the woman's hand “Me neither. I figured we were punished the first time around.” The police captain said.

Hadrian glanced over at his parents as the two continued to talk “It's gonna be alright. Oliver will find Darhk” Thea whispered as she hugged the teen. Hadrian tightened his arms around Thea, his shoulders shaking “I didn't even get to say goodbye to Laurel.” The teen whispered back to the archer.

Everyone gathered around the grave, the priest standing above Laurels coffin “Mr Queen has requested to say a few words.” The priest announced as Quentin nodded to Oliver.

The emerald archer stood above Laurel’s coffin “This uh… this doesn't seem right. I knew Laurel Lance for” Oliver paused for a moment “almost her entire life. She was my friend and I loved her.” Hadrian felt tears form in his eyes “Before she died, I was lucky enough to hear that she loved me too. Laurel Lance became a lawyer to help people who may of appeared helpless, she wanted to give a voice to the silent. But just being a lawyer wasn't enough, she wanted to do more for those people and this city… she loved this city so much. By now, everyone knows that Laurel was killed in the Iron Heights prison riot, and while it's true that she was an assistant district attorney, Thad not what she was doing there that night.”

Those who weren't very close to Laurel looked very confused “Before she died, Laurel told me the truth… Laurel Lance was the Black Canary.” Oliver announced and Murmurs ran threw the crowd, Dinah had a look of shock and surprise in her face “And for the past few days, I have had to sit and listen to people to try and paint the Black Canary as a criminal, she was not a criminal! She was a hero! She was a hero in every way a person can brand if Laurel where her I know she would expect all of us to live up to the example she set. She would want us to save our city.” Oliver finished and stood next to Felicity and John.   
  
As Laurel’s coffin was lowered into the ground, sobs rang out from the crowd, specifically from Quentin, Hadrian, Thea and Dinah. After the priest finished the final prayers, people began to slowly live the cemetery “Hadrian?” Quentin called to the teen, who was staring at the grave “I didn't even get to say goodbye…” he whispered as Quentin pulled him into a hug “I know kiddo.” The man said “C’mon let's go”

Time Skip  
Hadrian was walking back to Laurel’s apartment to finish packing up her stuff, but little did he know that he was being followed by Speedy. A whistle caught Hadrian’s attention “Well lookie here.” A male voice purred as a group of men came out of the shadows “Can I help you?” The teen asked with an icy look on his face.

One of the men began to circle him “What has someone like you walking this way?” He asked placing his arm on Hadrian's shoulder as the teen made a disgusted face smelling the alcohol on the man's breath “I’m going somewhere…” the teen growled in annoyance.

Thea was glaring at the men, and pulled the arrow back ready to fight. The men tried to make Hadrian talk.

The teen grit his teeth and grabbed the man’s arm off his shoulder and twisted it until he felt the bone snap. The man howled in agony and was thrown to the ground “Get him!” Another man ordered.

Hadrian dodged the punches being thrown at him and used the lid of a trash can as a shield when one of the drunks started throwing random things at him, such as glass and bricks. Thea jumped down and was about to help Hadrian when he let out an eardrum shattering scream, and some of the men were unfortunately caught in it and were sent flying.

“Woah…” the red clad archer whispered in amazement, why didn't he tell anyone he was a metahuman? She thought to herself “Alright Why are you following me ?” Hadrian asked as Thea punched the last guy, knocking him out.

Thea raised an eyebrow at him “I was making sure you got home safe. And since when are you a metahuman?” Hadrian glance around, seeing that all the guys were knocked out, waved his hand and the two were on a roof “What?! How?! I have so many questions!” Thea exclaimed. Hadrian rolled his eyes in amusement.

Time skip  
Bunker: Star City  
“Wait so you're a metahuman who can use magic which was taught to you by John Constantine?” Was Oliver's first words after Hadrian told the team what he told Thea. Hadrian rolled his eyes “Yes Ollie”

Quentin looked somewhat amused at Oliver and the team's faces “What can you do with your scream?” The captain asked. “If I'm not careful, I can level an entire building.” Diggle gave an impressed whistle “Which is why, Ollie” Oliver raised an eyebrow “I need to to take me to Star Labs in Central City”

Felicity glanced up from the monitor “Why would you need to go all the way there?” The hacker spoke. Hadrian glanced over to her “I hear that one of the scientists is good at making stuff for metas.”

Quentin looked at his son in the eye “You're not going all the way there!” The Police captain stated, folding his arms. Hadrian smirked at his father “Well I kinda need something to dampen my scream in case I destroy a skyscraper by accident…” Quentin sighed “Alright… but just wait a few more days ok?” Hadrian hugged the man “Of course” he whispered “Love you dad” Quentin wrapped his arms around Hadrian “Love you too kiddo.”


End file.
